


Why Kid Doesn't Drink

by TheRedHarlequin



Category: One Piece
Genre: Again Law doesn't mind, Drinking, Everything is consenual, Hawkins is a voyuer, It's always the quiet ones..., Kid is a little shit at the end, M/M, No worries, Or Doffy for that matter, Piercings, Piercings kink, Smut, all the smuts, in which Kid acts like a rabbit fed cocaine dusted viagra, not that Law minds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedHarlequin/pseuds/TheRedHarlequin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some naughty fun between our favorite demented surgeon and his sweet cinnamon roll of a red haired boyfriend. Might turn this into a sort of dump for all my dirty dirty story ideas that probably won't turn into full blown stories... Probably...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Kid Doesn't Drink

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Today is now my birthday so I thought I would post this here for everyone. : D I am greedy and want reviews for my birthday so feel free to drop some comments here and maybe I'll turn this into a thing to dump all my smutty ideas into! ;D
> 
> Thank you Mai Kusakabe and Aerle for their wonderful help beta'ing this. vwv ALL THE LOVES FOR THEM!
> 
> Now enough from me! Please enjoy this oneshot owo
> 
> Total Word Count: 5037

 

* * *

Law hissed at yet another punishing nip to his thigh when he tried to move his hips to thrust his cock closer to his lover's mouth in hopes of receiving some proper attention.

For the past week, Kid had gotten into the habit of torturing him before sex, making him work for it.

If the surgeon had known where his actions would land him, well, he still would have done it, just perhaps he would have been a bit more prepared for the consequences.

Because, despite the fact his miscalculations had turned his favorite redhead into a complete and utter  _cock tease_ , they had done wonders to relieve his lover of quite a bit of his frustratingly cute inhibitions concerning sex and affection.

It also was interesting to learn the useful fact that his lover lacked a gag reflex, as was being currently demonstrated; with the added bonus of a tongue licking his balls as he was deep-throated.

When Law had first learned that Kid didn't drink while in a relationship, he had been curious as to why, but had ultimately left the subject alone when questioning had obviously made his then new boyfriend uncomfortable.

Until a few months later, when he overheard an interesting tidbit of information being discussed by some of his lover's friends.

Apparently, when drunk, his Eustass turned into quite the flirt: tended to lose clothing, had a habit of clinging, and would most likely go home with the first person that interested him if allowed to. So, when Law prodded Killer, his lover's best friend, he learned that one of Kid's friends was usually assigned babysitting duty towards the end of a night out whenever the redhead was anywhere near alcohol.

It still took a while to understand why exactly, but he realized that Kid most likely didn't drink while in a relationship to avoid accidentally cheating on a lover.

But that didn't explain why the redhead would also refuse to drink at home with just Law.

His curiosity, as usual, led him to what others would consider extremes in order to satisfy it.

* * *

The doctor arranged for the mechanic to accompany him to one of his parents' social gatherings, citing the reason that he couldn't get out of it and hated going alone to such a dull affair; which was true. But the reason he decided to ask Kid to accompany him to this particular dull event, was because of another who would be attending tonight.

He knew if there was anyone who could convince someone to go against their better judgment for nefarious purposes, it would be Doflamingo.

After explaining his plan to the older man and making a few promises that the surgeon knew he would probably regret later, the pink wearing bastard was on board to help get Law's lover utterly smashed.

After a round of introductions, the three had stayed at the gathering for maybe an hour before, somehow, in a blur of conversation and events, they had all left the brain numbing so called 'party' and found themselves in a club owned by the flamboyant businessman.

One thing led to another, alcohol flowed freely, and suddenly the red haired mechanic was throwing himself at every appealing man he saw, including his own lover, to Law's amusement. It was as if Kid was noticing his own boyfriend's attractiveness for the first time all over again. But the novelty of the doctor's new discovery soon turned to irritation as Doflamingo did absolutely nothing to discourage the tipsy engineering student's attentions towards himself in the least; even going so far as stealing a kiss right in front of the belligerent surgeon.

Though Law couldn't help but admit seeing Kid playing with the other man for his own viewing pleasure was... arousing.

Plus, he knew his long time friend, no matter their odd relationship, would do nothing to come between them. So before he dragged Kid to a cab to take them home, he agreed to think about an offer to arrange another 'play date' in the future when his lover was more sober.

One with hopefully more interesting and infinitely satisfying results.

During the cab drive home, Law had been shocked when Kid attempted to undo both of their pants while shoving his tongue halfway down his throat, as the younger man had always been 'shy' when expressing any sort of affection in public beyond kissing.

Kid had long since thrown away the top half of his suit, leaving him only in his slacks, accessories, and shoes. That combined with the young mechanic's body piercings on full display made for a mouthwatering view. Which most of the club's patrons seemed to have agreed with much to Law's exasperation; he had spent a good portion of the night dragging his lover away from pawing hands. A malevolent grin from Doflamingo had been needed to ward off most club goers from approaching the taken redhead.

The blond had wisely moved them to the more secluded VIP section before Law lost his temper; Doflamingo confessed as much as it would be hilarious to watch the no doubt impending chaos, he didn't feel like dealing with a certain chain-smoking police officer who wouldn't stop until he ruined their night in some way.

Now Law was having to stop the fingers attempting to reach into his pants, and instead wrapped both wandering hands around his neck, pulling the other closer so he could tease one of the mechanic's pierced nipples with his tongue. A little PDA would be fine, but he doubted Kid would be happy with him letting things go too far in a very public place while his usual inhibitions were... not present.

The polite and relaxed cabbie, meanwhile, had cranked up the volume on a popular music station and kept their eyes firmly fixed upon the road.

It was during a rather catchy song about tasting flesh that Law managed to bring the aspiring engineer to orgasm just from tonguing and sucking at gold rings attached to sensitive, now dark pink, swollen nipples. While things wound down a bit, he occasionally softly brushed fingers over the dermal piercings at Kid's hips while a straining cock rubbed into his own lower stomach, a certain wetness quickly soaking the area.

Law wasn't that surprised at how the redhead came undone with so little coaxing after all the self-teasing he had put himself through during their night out.

The orgasm had served to unwind Kid enough to rest contentedly in the older man's arms for most of their ride home.

Roughly five minutes before they arrived at their apartment, Law was surprised to find the other climbing all over him once again, a newly budding erection tenting the still wet fabric of the redhead's slacks.

Law was able to temporarily content Kid with kisses, heavy petting, and filthy whispers of what they would do when they reached home. Once they arrived at their stop, the older man hurriedly shoved a wad of cash at the driver, not caring if he overpaid, and guided himself and his lover inside to the elevator.

It was late, so thankfully there was no one to complain about their enthusiastic 'appreciation' for one another.

Law barely managed to hold off the eager man to press a button for their floor, dipping a hand down the back of Kid's loose pants, not recalling when it was that the other man had ditched the belt, to tease the deep line of flesh before rubbing the twitching hole with the pad of his fingertip.

After a few moments of dry fingering his lover up to the second knuckle, Kid suddenly dropped to his knees when the doors closed and the elevator started moving, tugging open Law's own slacks, and this time he allowed it.

He moaned when a hot wet mouth enclosed around his cock, tangling his fingers in the kneeling man's hair, occasionally tugging in the way he knew that Kid loved. Unlike the previous near desperate pace he had set, the mechanic seemed content to take his time and enjoy having his mouth filled.

Law took full advantage of it and relaxed against the wall to bask in that wonderful moist heat; it wasn't very often the adorably modest man indulged himself in this manner, the alcohol seeming to give him the courage to take what he wanted.

It was when Kid seemed devoted to seeing how much pressure he could put on his lover's cock piercings, that the doctor blinked and stiffened a bit when the elevator stopped a few floors before their own and his lips twitched with amusement when Kid didn't even pause as the doors opened.

Law relaxed again when he saw who it was. "Good evening, Mr. Hawkins. Will you be joining us?"

The stoic blond standing before him merely gave the scene a slow once over before boarding the elevator. "I was informed that tonight would hold an unexpected event of interest." He pressed a button just below the first floor where Law and his lover were heading.

Law was beside himself with amusement at the situation and wondered what sort of picture they made: A seemingly bored blond riding an elevator with a raven haired man who was receiving a blowjob from his tipsy red haired lover, two of which were having a completely normal conversation all the while.

Oh, but Law was going to catch hell when his Eustass sobered up, and he was completely looking forward to it.

"It's rather late. Were you visiting someone just now, Mr. Hawkins?" Law politely inquired as the doors closed once more, his voice only slightly breathy as Kid took that moment to take him deeper down into his throat, the younger man seeming to ignore the conversation.

"Yes, an old friend has recently moved into the complex, he has just finished a military tour." The monotone reply gave away no hint as to Hawkins' current state of mind.

"Oh, very nice. Any friend of yours is sure to be interesting. You may accompany him, of course, but tell him he's welcome over to our apartment for dinner sometime." He stroked the red hair beneath his fingers affectionately to emphasize 'our'.

"I will inform him." Only now seeming to take note of the third presence, the blond let his gaze rest on the kneeling mechanic. "Mr. Eustass seems quite diligent in his task. No gag reflex?" Hawkins asked mildly.

"Apparently not. It is a newly discovered skill, Eustass-ya can be rather shy about sexual exploration. Tonight is an exception as his inhibitions seem to be elsewhere at the moment." Law's smirk was teasing, and he barely winced when he felt a dangerous brush of teeth, fingers squeezing around his balls.

The elevator stopped, and the blond moved to disembark, but paused before turning back to meet Law's gaze.

"In the future, Mr. Trafalgar," Hawkins spoke softly, but with a subtle heated tone that Law recognized, "you would do well not to flaunt what is yours. Baiting other predators could entice them to steal from you."

As the doors closed, if one knew what to look for, a hungry look could be found in the stoic man's eyes.

Once the elevator was moving again, Law pondered on the other man's words before putting them aside for another time; instead he drew his lover into a standing position, and swiftly silenced the growled complaint with a searing possessive kiss that left them both panting.

When they reached their floor, Law moved them both out of the elevator and into the hall. The entire floor was a single apartment of which he owned, so he didn't have to worry about them being 'caught' a second time.

He hummed happily as he broke the kiss to reach for his keys, chuckling when Kid tried to close the distance between them again. He roughly grabbed the beautiful cock still hidden within his lover's damp slacks to keep him at bay. "Now, now, Eustass-ya, be good." He gave the length a nice firm stroke, smiling when the wetness from the other's last orgasm eased the motion, then used his other hand to fish out his keys and unlock the door.

Once the door was pushed open, the doctor was dragged inside; Law kicked it closed behind them and allowed himself to be pressed against it. He groaned as he watched the buttons of his shirt go in every direction when Kid ripped it open, a dedicated tongue swirling immediately around one dark colored nipple, teeth tugging at the double pierced peak.

One of the best things Law had ever done was introduce his lover to body modification. Kid had, of course, been curious about the surgeon's own modifications, and Law in turn had only encouraged the mechanic's inquisitiveness and rapt interest.

His Eustass was already breathtaking, but add a few piercings here and there, and it turned him into a heartstopper.

A pierced navel, dermal piercings, and gold rings through his nipples were a beautiful addition to his lover's body. They were even discussing genital piercings lately; the younger man already greatly enjoyed the benefits of Law's own, so was naturally tempted.

Law was thinking of starting small, but with something that held optimal potential for pleasure; like a guiche piercing perhaps. He knew Kid was incredibly weak to having his perineum stimulated, so could only imagine what the modification would do for him.

The medical practitioner was brought out of his thoughts by the hot mouth working its way down, back to its previously abandoned post. He sighed when a wet tongue played with the silver beaded ring piercing his glands; the 'Prince Albert' modification had been one of his first, the piercing itself having been remarkably painless and completely worth every beli.

But the ones Kid had come to most appreciate were the Ladder piercings; the vertical barbells along the underside of his shaft that his lover's tongue was currently paying sweet tribute to. The closer to the head, the smaller they were, but as it went back each barbell grew larger; something the aspiring engineer had grown to love most intimately from the unique added stimulation it provided when being shoved inside of him.

"Eustass-ya." It took a bit more prodding, but eventually Kid looked up at him rather lazily, lipstick smeared mouth still occupied by his cock. "As much as I have come to appreciate your oral skills tonight, I very much think I would like to repay some of that pleasure. So, if you wouldn't mind, I-"

He was cut off when Kid's mouth left his length and he was abruptly turned, then shoved back against the door once more. Law opened his mouth to protest the rough treatment only for it to come out as a moan, the cheeks of his ass having been parted to allow a tongue to tease the naked hole.

The doctor's mind was blown at how his usually modest boyfriend was acting so brazen, the wiggling tongue pressing its way past the rings of tight muscle was quickly replaced with a probing finger.

Ever since the start of their relationship, Law was usually the one who initiated their erotic encounters; often, the most Kid would do was bring about a very nice make out session, which tended to end with the surgeon taking charge. Resulting in them losing most of their clothing and his younger lover whispering his name in a chant.

The rare instances where Kid would trigger one of their bouts of sex, he was much more passive-aggressive. Some times he would come out of a shower and press his nude form against Law's back, gently kissing his neck and making white trails down the tattoos of Law's back with sharp nails; which prompted the aroused man to bend him over the nearest furniture for a hard merciless fuck.

Though it wasn't like his Eustass ever complained about rough play.

Other times, late at night when all the lights were off, Kid would remove his shorts beneath the covers and tease Law with a few caresses until the dark haired man rolled them both over for a round of slow lazy sex.

Both were highly satisfying ways of getting Law's attention.

So this was most definitely an unexpected change, though very much welcome.

"Eustass, I- oh..." Law's eyes shut tight when two slick fingers entered him. Kid must have found the lubricant he always kept somewhere on him.

This was very different, as whenever the surgeon managed to coax his lover into preparing him, it was mostly meant to tease. He liked doing it because it never failed to garner an adorable reaction, plus he liked how extra attentive Kid was as he did it.

But for the most part, Law would do it himself, he never minded the added work on his end. It saved time and while he was a great lover of foreplay, he much more preferred enacting it upon his partner, so it had never been an issue.

Now he was beginning to rethink his stance on the subject as Kid used his fingers and tongue to open him up. He let the door support most of his body weight, gripping the doorknob just for something to hold onto, while that clever tongue firmly licked and teased the sensitive moist ring of muscle that stretched tightly around three fingers pressed so deeply inside of him.

Eventually, the digits were pulled from his ass, and his slacks were yanked off of him and tossed out of the way. There was a sound of the cap on the lubricant being opened, and Law looked over his shoulder to see Kid slicking his cock. The older man moved his legs further apart only to be dragged deeper into their apartment, the redhead removing the remainder of their clothes to be left in the foyer as they went.

Law made a sound of irritation when he was shoved over the arm of their couch in the living room, but took it without complaint as he had done the same thing time and again to his lover.

Law supposed he could look upon his current circumstances with some humor, having placed Kid in this exact position in multiple places more times than he could count, and in a way this could be seen as payback of sorts.

Law licked his lips when he felt his lover's cock rub against the curve of his ass; if Kid thought for a moment that he was simply going to lay here and be fucked like some useless sex toy, he had another thing coming. Despite his disadvantage in this position, the doctor found some handholds which he gripped tightly before wiggling a bit, then pressing back roughly; thoroughly enjoying the whine it drew from the man above him.

"Such a nice cock, now why don't you be a good boy and put it inside me? Or perhaps you need a refresher course on how it's done." Law smirked and knew it could be heard plainly in his voice; oh, but he was having fun with teasing his lover.  _'I think it's time I gave him a lesson on 'topping from the bottom'_.'

The engineer student growled, though his body was needily rubbing against the pinned man in response. Law knew that Kid was torn between fucking him to futilely try and show he was the one in charge, or sweetly obeying him out of pure desire.

Law groaned and shivered weakly as the younger dragged his nails down his inked back in retaliation; Kid knew about the surgeon's weakness for the action and was now using it against him. He then choked when Kid was apparently satisfied with his reactions and shoved inside his waiting ass.

It took him a few moments to relearn how to breathe, Kid thankfully remaining still long enough to allow him time to adjust slightly.

When Law was able to breathe again somewhat properly, the other began to move, the pace slow at first as Kid worked to open him up better; kindly aiming for the spot that made the pinned doctor clench around him in pleasure.

The movements slowly got rougher, and the redhead curled around Law while breathing harshly into his ear. Law moved back up to rest on his arms again and helped as best he could, working diligently to meet each thrust, then turned his head to maliciously and oh so sweetly whisper how good Kid was doing, and occasionally requesting a certain movement to add to their pleasure.

Somehow, they ended up on the couch fully, with the doctor laying against the armrest comfortably, his legs held up and arms wrapped around the mechanic fucking him.

"I love your cock, so nice and thick. Hits me just right every time. I can only imagine how good it's going to feel once I have it pierced. Will you like that?" Law could feel the tremors going through the other man as he teased the little red hairs at the nape of his neck. "I /know/ you will, you came twice when I gave you these." He pinched one of the dangling rings attached to sensitive nipples.

Law leaned in closer to whisper directly into his shivering lover's ear. "Having my hands on you, modifying your flesh for our pleasure. Making your body completely mine. You absolutely love it. You're addicted too it, almost as much as you are to me."

He tilted his head down and sank his teeth just below the student's ear, knowing it was an erogenous zone. He bit almost hard enough to draw blood, loving the almost silent whimper that came from Kid, and knew that there would be a deliciously sensitive bruise later. "You'll have to stay hard while I do it, so we'll use a cockring. I know how excited those get you, so I think I may just have to plug your cock so you don't get pre-cum all over my hands while I'm working, my /sweet/ messy boy."

He buried his hands into Kid's hair, wrapping the long strands tightly around them as he pressed and ground the heels of his feet into the younger man's ass to urge him on.

It wasn't long before they both worked up to an orgasm, this being Law's first of the night and Kid's second; the doctor was even a little surprised at his own stamina.

Kid's arrived first, his hips moving harder to bring the older man along with him, focusing completely on aiming for the other's pleasure center as he buried his face in Law's shoulder.

Law let himself be brought to the edge, languidly pumping his own cock to match the redhead's hammering thrusts, and his toes curled as a very satisfying heat bloomed throughout his body; the feeling was echoed in Kid as the pattern of his hips stuttered.

With a devious smirk, Law aimed himself so his release painted those flexing taut pale abdominal muscles, viewing it as a sort of equal exchange as he felt the familiar wetness fill his lower half.

They stayed like that for some time, Law gently running his fingers through sweaty red locks as their owner slumped against him.

But when the mess trapped between their stomachs began to grow uncomfortable and Law's hips started to complain, he coaxed Kid into lying on his back. Law laid there for a few moments until he was confident he could walk properly.

After Law returned from his trip to the bathroom, he rubbed a warm wet rag over Kid's stomach, then washed further down. When he was satisfied with the tired out man's cleanliness, he leaned over and kissed him awake. "Kid, come on, let's go to bed now. We can talk tomorrow, okay? Come on." He repeated the last part softly when the sleepy mechanic tried to lay back down.

Law managed to support his exhausted lover to their bed, then climbed in after him, having already cleaned up beforehand.

He sighed as he welcomed the searching leg that wrapped around his hips, pulling Kid towards him and letting himself be used as a body pillow. It wasn't like he was uncomfortable in this state as there was little more he enjoyed better than being with Kid like this.

/'At least I know I won't have any problems sleeping tonight. Since I'm likely going to catch hell tomorrow, I might as well get some sleep.'/ Law snuggled down closer to his lover then snapped his fingers and the light went out. He whispered softly before passing out. "Good night, Eustass-ya. I love you."

* * *

-The End-

?

?

?

?

?

?

?

-nah, sneaky bastard-

* * *

Kid stirred a bit and let his eyes slowly slip open just barely, checking first that Law's breathing had evened out before opening them fully.

He thought about the night's events and what they meant for their relationship.

Kid had gotten a little suspicious when Law wanted to take him to one of his parents' dull ass parties, because the other would usually just make up an excuse not to go in the first place or would at least not drag the redhead down with him.

Then he had finally been introduced to the 'infamous' Donquixote Doflamingo that Law always complained about, though, admittedly, while the strange pink wearing man was weird as fuck, he held a degree of charm that Kid couldn't help but find appealing. Bonus was, he helped him get under Law's skin.

The night had started off okay, if a bit boring, then Doffy, as he insisted Kid to call him, had stated there was something he needed to do at one of the establishments he owned. He demanded they come with him instead of being left to die at the 'drab and tasteless affair'.

Law had said he would have a talk with his parents about firing the party planner they used.

They had loaded up in the man's pink, fucking  _pink_ , stretched hummer, and wound up at a popular club he had heard about.

As the night wore on, he and Law danced some, then whenever he came back to their table, Doffy would shove some kind of drink at him; one of the flamingo's own creations, he was told. The drinks would be varying bright colors and so sweet Kid honestly didn't think there could be much alcohol in them, so decided it would be okay.

Now, whenever the engineering student got inebriated, he was still relatively in control of himself; he had plenty enough alcohol tolerance to keep from passing out or being forced to do anything he honestly didn't want to do. But when he reached a certain point in his drinking, his libido seemed to jumpstart, like someone had fed cocaine dusted viagra to a rabbit in heat.

He had woken up on more than one occasion where he regretted the night before, hence why he was seldom left to his own devices when drinking was involved.

Thankfully, he didn't get 'beer goggles' like most seemed to, where everyone suddenly looked attractive; his tastes stayed the same, it was just his modesty and inhibitions that went on an abrupt vacation unannounced.

Some times his memory would get spotty the following morning, but for the most part he remembered.

Like now.

When Kid had been drinking, it was like any idea concerning sex was suddenly a  _grand **fucking**  idea_ and to hell with anyone who was around that had something to say about it.

The flushed mechanic rubbed his face with one tired hand, tempted to smack Law awake out of principle.

' _I can't believe I didn't stop when Hawkins showed up, though I don't remember much else about it... Too damn focused on this dick's dick._ ' Kid was still going to chew him out for it, but he knew there wasn't much Law could have done without at least a crowbar to pry the horny redhead off of him.

Honestly, while Kid was irritated as hell, he wasn't upset with Law getting him drunk; and he had no doubt this had all been orchestrated by the deviant asshole. It was partially his own damn fault for not giving the morbidly curious idiot all the details from the beginning when he asked the first time. Kid knew exactly how Law got when he wanted to know something and was refused answers without so much as one good reason, the dumbass stopped asking questions and skipped straight to experimentation.

' _Doesn't mean I'm not going to make the bastard sweat over it._ ' Kid smirked slightly, knowing how uneasy Law could get whenever he believed his boyfriend was genuinely upset with him. It drove him  _nuts_.

Just because Kid's pride refused to allow him to accept any form of charity, it didn't make him above guilting the hell out of someone for his own benefit. ' _Steak and lobster, foot massages, sex however I want it, and rights to the TV remote every night for a week. Hell **yeah**._ '

With that satisfying thought, he brushed his lips against the older man's stubbled jaw, then laid his head down with his ear pressed against Law's tattooed chest. It was as nice as he was going to be to the one who was spoiled for the next seven or eight days; it depended on the food.

It wasn't like Kid waited on the doctor hand and foot all the time; Law had never proved to be that high maintenance in their relationship. But he did have his own ways of securing the mechanic's attention and exclusive affection whenever he really wanted it.

' _Manipulative shithead._ ' Kid thought fondly.

But then he had his own methods too; Kid just didn't do it very often since his already at times overly attentive boyfriend was always sensitive to everything involving him.

So someone could say they were both conniving bastards too wrapped up in one another.

Not that either one of them would deny it.

He splayed his fingers out over the tribal patterns inked into the skin of Law's chest, eyes falling shut with a content smile.

He fell asleep to the comforting sound of the slowly beating heart of the man he loved.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed it vwv I look forward to seeing any little tidbits anyone had to say? QwQ
> 
> To Be Continued?


End file.
